


Of Piercing, Opening

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alqualondë, Gen, Songs of Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Maglor discovers the true power of his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MEM 2017, Red Path, "He chanted a song of wizardry / Of piercing, opening, of treachery...."
> 
> Also for Feanorian Week.

The first time Maglor ever used his voice as a weapon was at Alqualondë. Far up north, in the mountains near Formenos, he had been experimenting with Song -- songs to open gates, songs to level trees, songs to calm the breeze, songs to make crops grow, songs to create light and dim it again. 

When a Teleri sailor tried to push him into the sea in that first rush of trying to take the ships, it was natural to scream out his rage and frustration, and somehow that turned into Song. His hands moved violently, his voice filled the darkened sky, and the wood of the pier shattered beneath the running feet of Teleri trying to take their swanship back. The principle of it was the same as the felling of a tree. The pier broke with an almighty crash and ten Teleri sailors went down into the roiling mess of wood and wave. The hawser holding the ship fast snapped, leaving it caught only on its harbour-anchor. 

Maglor did not stop singing. He turned toward the next dock, where Celegorm was fighting with a pair of tall Teleri sailors, and sent a gust of wind, carefully timed, along with a whisper of what he was doing into Celegorm's mind. Celegorm stepped back just in time, and the sailors went flying over the edge into the water. 

And then, there were more and more running up. In the melee Maglor caught sight of Fingon, desperately trying to cut his way through the crowd toward Maedhros. He saw the twins' faces alight with rage, cutting down a Teleri oarsman between them. He saw Caranthir backed up into a corner, and screamed in sudden vicious anger, whereupon Caranthir's attacker suddenly put his hand to his head, and then ran away as fast as he could. He saw Curufin and Fëanor on another swan ship, fighting for control of it against his own cousins, Aegnor, Angrod, and Galadriel. A word from him, and the ship suddenly dipped, throwing three golden heads into the sea, while Fëanor looked back across at him in wonder. 

When it was over, and all the ships secure, the waves rocked him back and forth on the ice-green sea, and Maglor sat stunned on a large coil of rope, thinking to himself: _I can control this_.


End file.
